poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the World Collide and send to Daybreak Town
This is They made it to them world and they saw the Digital World, Nine Wood Hills, Alexandria and the Park collide into ruins Vivi: Whoa. Alexandria is in Ruins. Agumon: The Digital World is in Ruins. Raynn: Our home. Mordecai: And the park. Mickey: So many world's they have trapped here. Fuyunyan: Wait, you all know this place? Vivi: I been once, and then I met Zidane and the others after we escape from Queen Brahne. Mordecai: The Park is our home. And we have so much adventure around here. Lann: Me and Raynn Benn here. And then we met Enna Kros who want us to see some Adventures in Grymoire. Agumon: The Digital World is our home. And I was my partner who want to Protect the Digimon. And after that, he left the Digital World and head back to the Human World. Bugs: What? How long you been here? Vivi: Well... I been to this world about.... 2 Years. Agumon: In the Human World... About 5 Years ago. Mordecai: I been at the Park after Pops Death. About... 2 Months. Lann: Me and Raynn been in Nine Wood Hills. About A Month ago. Mickey: I see, if you're from the Future. That Aqua and the others are here somewhere, we can seen it. Lann: Wait, someone is here too? Mickey: Yep, And we have to find the Keyblade, The Sword, The Crest and the Blade so we can seal the Door of Darkness. And if there's a Keyblade here, that means we find it's counterparts. Then it began to rumble Mickey: We don't have much time. Zig: We have to hurry. They went off and they battle swarm of Heartless and they defeated them Fuyunyan: Let's keep going. They went off and they saw the three Portal of Light and the Keyblade Raynn: It's that what you're looking for? Zig: Yes. I think it's the Keyblade from the dark realm. Mickey: But not the one you saw, it's a Different one. Vivi: Keyblade of Darkness. Bumblebee grab the Keyblade Bumblebee: Well, I'll take this key. And we have to find our friends who's been in the Realm of Darkness. And this Portal of Light will take you back home safe and sound. Raynn: Well, then. Let's us help you find our friends. Optimus: Actually, we don't want you all to be trapped here with us. We want you to be safe, and we don't want anything happen to you. So go to the Portal of Light and get out of here. Zig: I guess the Sword is ok. Then they saw Aqua and the others falling into Darkness Fuyunyan: Kazemon! Beetlemon! Sorcermon! Bugs: Nova! Otto! Gibson! Optimus: Jet-Vac! Stealth Elf! Pop Fizz! Mickey: Aqua! You all have to go to the Realm of Light hurry! Then the Swarm of Heartless is heading to Aqua and the other Heroes Zig: Aqua! Mickey went off to save her, Fuyunyan went off to save the Digimons, Zig, Bumblebee and Optimus is going to save Jet-Vac and his friend's, Bugs went off to save Nova, Otto and Gibson and then Vivi and the others stop the Heartless for reaching them Mickey: Vivi! Gaomon! Agumon! Lalamon! Falcomon! Lann! Raynn! Mordecai! Rigby! Raynn: Save your friends without us! Vivi: Hurry! Lann: Don't worry about us! Bugs: No! Falcomon: We said Go! Vivi and their friend's blast Mickey and the others away to save their friend's, and now Vivi and the other heading to the Realm of Light. Agumon and his friend's made it back home, Mordecai and Rigby are back home now, and for Vivi, Lann and Raynn, they disappeared somewhere in the Portal All: Guys! The Portal has disappeared and they went off to save them Nova and her friends are falling in the Darkness Nova: Now, we can't be... one of Darkness. She drop her Wayfinder and then someone grab and it Bugs: Eh, what's up doc? Then he dragged them to the ground Kazemon: Now, we can be... one with Darkness. Her Wayfinder has slipped off of her hand and it was been grab by something Darknyan: Digimon, you're alright? Jet-Vac and his friend's are falling into Darkness) Jet-Vac: Spyro.... Eruptor... We're sorry. Pop Fizz: We won't be back as soon as we thought. Stealth Elf: Now, we can be... One with Darkness. She drop her Wayfinder and then someone grab and it Optimus: Stealth Elf, are you and your friends okay? Aqua, Stewie and Brian are falling into the Darkness Brian: Roxas... Ryan... We're sorry. Stewie: Meg... Peter... Lois... Chris... Looks like it's the end for us. Aqua: Now, we can be... one with Darkness. Her Wayfinder has slipped off of her hand and it was been grab by something Mickey: Aqua, are you okay? Meanwhile Flashback has started It show Vivi has been created and he look at the Town called Daybreak Town ????: So Vivi, how you like Daybreak Town. He turned around and see Ava Vivi: Yes, Ava. Ava: It's your first time to be here after I created you. Vivi: It was great.... but why you created me with your magic's? Ava: Because I like you as a Son. You have a kind heart and you are very good in Magics. Vivi: Wow. Thanks. Ava: Vivi, there are many people from their worlds who wants be friends with you. In their worlds, and you will have some great adventure with them. They are waiting for you, and your journey will begin soon. And Someone will take care of you and help you on your adventures. Someone who can help you as a Friend. No matter where they are, they'll always be with you. Vivi: That's great, so I have leave the town. Ava: Yeah, it's for journey. Vivi: I'm going to miss you. Ava: Me too. He left this world and he's at the Cargo Ship Vivi: I hope it is good. Then Kuja just knocked him and thrown him overboard and then Vivi got caught by a Hook ????: Hmm? I catch something. He has hoist up and it was Quan Quan: I not know I catch something from mist ocean! Vivi... Quan: You no need be so afraid... Quan's Mind: Maybe I eat him, but he still so small.... Flashback has ended Vivi, Lann and Raynn has ended up in Daybreak Town Raynn: Where are we? Vivi: I know this place... this is... Daybreak Town. Lann: You know this place? Vivi: Yeah, about two years. I wonder if Ava knows me? Ava saw Vivi Ava: Vivi? Is that you? She hugged him for his return Vivi: Oh Ava. I missed you so much. Lann: You know her? Vivi: Long time ago, yes. Ava: Vic, it's great to see you come back. Vivi: And I brought two friends, Lann and Raynn. Lann: Hello. Are the others with you, Ava? Ava: No, they're not. But it's great to see you again, Vivi. Vivi: Yeah. Back to the Presents Vivi, Lann and Raynn are back in Twilight Town Raynn: Now where are we? Vivi: We're back in Twilight Town. I guess we're back to the present that Ava send us here. (Sigh) I'm gonna miss her after we left. Lann: Vivi. I hope we can help you. Vivi: Lann, thank you. Let's go see Seifer and the Gang. I think they're at the Sandlot. Lann: Ok. They went off The End Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes